Separated
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: His brown eyes turned to gold in an instant. He growled and pushed the chairs and table out of his way, throwing everything on top of it across the room. Oneshot


**DISCLAIMER:** Wolf, Virginia, Tony and Wendell belong to Simon Moore and Hallmark Entertainment. I only own the plot bunny that crossed the street and made me run after it for three hours! Then it made me run in circles and jump off a cliff and then.. oh wait.. that's not supposed to be in a disclaimer.. umm.. oops?

**Title:** Separated  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary:** His brown eyes turned to gold in an instant. He growled and pushed the chairs and table out of his way, throwing everything on top of it across the room. One-shot.

* * *

While she was sitting at the window a shadow crossed the street and she noticed it. It was a familiar silhouette. A man she loved. A man she betrayed, and then regretted it. Her happily ever after didn't last as long as she was hoping. And it was all her fault. 

Wolf walked the streets of New York. He was lost. He was betrayed. He was enraged. His wife betrayed him with his best friend. Once he thought he had it all. A loving wife, a caring father-in-law (who never really showed how much he cared, but Wolf knew he did) and a wonderful friend of the family. But he lost it all in a moment of rage.

Virginia got up and called for him. He didn't listen. Or maybe he did, and ignored her. She never knew. She sighed and sat back down. Her room was gloomy. Her hair was messy. She was still wearing her night gown. She didn't sleep at night. If only he could forgive her.

He heard her voice calling him. He knew he was passing their old house. But he couldn't look at her. He sped up and disappeared in the next alley. He stopped at a corner and bent down on his knees. He loved her, but he also hated her with passion. He knew that he'd pull her into his arms if he looked into her eyes. He wanted to keep the distance. The years they spent together were much stronger than the mixed feelings he had now. He wanted to stay away at the same time he wanted to go and apologize for leaving her.

Virginia started crying. She wanted to go out and run after Wolf and apologize to him for the pain she caused him, but her ego didn't let her. He yelled at her. He dared to hit her.

But maybe that was her fault? If she hadn't put the love potion in that glass, none of this would've happened. How could she know that Wendell would come early and take a sip of the wine she had specially prepared for Wolf? And why did she have the wine on the table in the first place?

Questions ran through Virginia's head as she sobbed. There was no one to comfort her now. What she did was irreversible. If Wendell hadn't drunk the wine, she would've been with her loving husband now. But no, he had to taste the wine of the Tenth Kingdom. He had to give his opinion before Wolf and Tony arrived, and one sip led to another. He even offered Virginia to join him until the others arrive, and she accepted it. She drank the wine and felt butterflies flying in her head. She knew at once that the potion was working. One look at Wendell and they were all over each other kissing and caressing. And when they started taking off each other's clothes, Wolf entered the room.

His brown eyes turned to gold in an instant. He growled and pushed the chairs and table out of his way, throwing everything on top of it across the room. He pulled Virginia away from Wendell and punched him in the face. Wendell lay on the floor motionless, and Wolf turned to Virginia.

"You traitor," He growled. "How could you do this to me?"

She didn't know how to reply. She wasn't even able to look him in the eyes.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled at her. "How could you betray the love and trust I have for you? How could you throw everything we have for each other away like this?"

She tried to explain to him about the potion, but he wouldn't listen. She stepped closer to him but he pushed her back and slapped her.

They froze. Virginia stared at Wolf, not able to believe what just happened. Her cheek was burning and she wanted to cry, but at the same time, she couldn't. Tears refused to get out at that moment. Wolf looked at his hand and stormed out of the house, bumping into Tony on his way out. Virginia dropped on her knees and started crying. Her father found her and Wendell (who was still knocked out) and she explained him the whole situation. Tony comforted her and tried to explain that men do not listen on the first moment. They need time.

Virginia didn't know that the time Wolf needed was this long. It's been over a month and there was no news from him. It was over. They were no longer together. She had to accept it, but it wouldn't settle in. She loved him and he loved her. Why couldn't he forgive and forget? It wasn't her fault Wendell came earlier than scheduled! He had to know that. She had to make him understand.

Wolf reached Central Park. He sniffed the air and found a faint track of his scent, which led him to where the portal opened. He knew Tony was going back to the kingdoms today, and he wanted to go with him. He wanted to start a new life away in the forests he loved.

The loving couple of Wolf and Virginia ceased to exist, but he knew he'd still love her even after his death. He only wished she would keep some of the feelings she used to have for him. Little he knew that Virginia was packing to move to the Nine Kingdoms herself. Little he knew that fate would reunite them in the Disenchanted Forest, and they'll have an argument which will lead them into understanding each other and decide to give their relationship a second chance. Wolves mate for life. No one can change that.

**The end**


End file.
